The present invention relates to wrist watches and to wrist watch straps. The term "strap" in this context includes all devices for holding a wrist watch in position on the wrist including not only straps made of leather or plastic but also metal bracelets, hereinafter for convenience all referred to as "straps".
Traditionally watch straps are secured to wrist watches in a manner such that it is difficult to remove the strap from the watch, for the purpose of changing the strap or repairing the watch. A hand tool or instrument is generally required to remove the strap from the watch and to secure the same or a different strap to the watch.